1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for attaching two tubular tissues. More particularly, seals for use in connection with anastomosis procedures are described.
2. Background of Related Art
One method for performing a gastrointestinal anastomosis involves the use of a circular stapler apparatus. For example, a device known as the CEEA® (trademark of United States Surgical, a division of Tyco Healthcare Group LP) is utilized after resection of a diseased portion of bowel. The circular anastomosis stapler is utilized to approximate the remaining portions of bowel, staple them together, and cut away excess tissue at the anastomotic joint.
Illustrative circular stapling devices are disclosed in certain embodiments of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,628; 5,014,899; 5,040,715; and 5,392,979 the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference. Other methods of performing anastomoses, utilizing joining techniques other than stapling that have been contemplated include, for example the use of clip appliers, dissectors and shears, and adhesives.
While present anastomosis devices and procedures perform satisfactorily, it would be advantageous to promote tissue growth and good sealing at an anastomosis site.